Ultrasonic equipments are applied to fields of medical ultrasonic imaging and therapy on basis of cavitation effect of ultrasonic waves, and can also be applied as cleaning instruments. Medical ultrasonic equipments are used for medical therapy on basis of a transient cavitation phenomenon; partial high-temperature and high-pressure phenomena will be generated due to transient cavitation, accompanied by generation of a strong shock wave, a high-speed micro-jet and free radicals; and a great destructive effect can be formed on structures of normal cells and biological activities of enzymes, and meanwhile, tumour cells can be effectively killed.
Cavitation bursting intensity of the transient cavitation is an important factor influencing safety and efficiency in clinical use of medical ultrasonic equipments. There are many factors influencing the cavitation bursting intensity, such as transmit frequency, transmit voltage, transmit pulse length, liquid properties and the like. In the related art, ultrasonic equipments achieve a purpose of controlling to adjust the cavitation bursting intensity in a manner of forward mapping, namely, operators passively change the cavitation bursting intensity by adjusting parameters such as the transmit frequency, the transmit voltage, the transmit pulse length, transmit pulse repetition frequency, transmit pulse continuous times and the like.
In actual clinical use, when operators need to change the cavitation bursting intensity to B from A, it is quite difficult to quickly and accurately adjust such a set of combined parameters of the transmit frequency, the transmit voltage, the transmit pulse length, the transmit pulse repetition frequency, the transmit pulse continuous times and the like; and however, operators can only adjust and try parameters one by one, which is time-consuming and effects are hard to ensure, so that patients may miss best imaging and therapy.